


Holiday Spirits

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [41]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sally wants a drink, but isn't sure that she wants to brave one that was made by Heero.





	Holiday Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 12th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/178788787622/acocktailmoment-love-potion-martini.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Holiday Spirits** by luvsanime02

########

Sally probably should have expected something like this, but she’s still caught by surprise. She’s staring at a smoking glass of something red, and part of her wants to take a closer look, but knowing that it was Heero who mixed the drink makes the rest of her want to take a prudent step back in case the glass explodes or something.

The strawberries cut into heart shapes are a nice touch, though, Sally thinks. Of course Heero would go all-out with the drinks. “Is that dry ice?” she asks, gesturing to the smoke. She doesn’t know what else it could be, but also doesn’t want to take a chance on it being something more volatile.

Heero’s smirking at her as if he knows exactly what she’s worried about. “Yes,” he says. “Just a small amount. It’ll dissipate soon.” 

Sally assumes that means the drinks are, in fact, drinkable, and has to admit that she’s impressed. “Nice job,” she says, openly admiring. “Where did you get the recipe?”

Heero shrugs. “Experimented some,” he replies

That means Heero created these drinks, and Sally’s trepidation reappears. “So, what’s in them?” she asks, because she’s not consuming anything that Heero created without knowing what it contains first.

Again, he gives her a patronizing look. Sally doesn’t even bother to feel offended. She’d rather not get poisoned tonight. Instead, she raises an eyebrow and waits for his answer.

With a quiet snort, Heero gestures at the drinks. “Strawberry vodka, pomegranate juice, and a black raspberry liqueur,” he explains. “They’re actually surprisingly easy to make.”

That reassures Sally for real, and she relaxes, grabbing one of the glasses. “Sounds delicious,” she admits, and picks up the stick with the strawberries hooked on the end. “I love strawberries.”

“Me, too,” Heero says, and picks one up for himself. They’re the only two near the drinks, and Sally knows that the others are steering clear and waiting to see her reaction before they dare to grab one, too. She’d call them all cowards if she didn’t understand why. Heero can be very ‘hit or miss’ with drinks. Luckily for her, this one seems like a hit.

“What are you calling it?” she asks, sipping carefully now that the smoke has stopped billowing from the drink. It’s rather good, she thinks.

“It’s a love potion,” Heero says, and his deadpan delivery has Sally throwing her head back and laughing, unable to help herself. A pleased smile appears on Heero’s face.

“To love,” she says, raising her glass. It’s appropriate for Valentine’s Day, after all.

Heero nods, clinking his drink gently against hers. “To love,” he says, and then they both drink their love potions together.


End file.
